1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optical amplifiers, and, more specifically, to double-cladding pumped erbium-doped fiber amplifiers (EDFA).
2. Description of Related Art
Demand for increased data capacity has resulted in the creation of next-generation optical networks. These next-generation optical networks use high-power amplifiers for efficient operation. Thus, there are ongoing efforts to improve the amplifiers for use in these next-generation optical telecommunication systems.